


Quiet Moments

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Sleepy Sex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne’s enjoying her beauty sleep, but when Jack turns up eager to start something, Phryne’s more than happy to join him... provided she doesn’t have to wake up too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucyschroeder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyschroeder/gifts).



> For balticprincess. Happy birthday! (It’s still December 6th where I am, that counts, right?)

From the depths of her warm, blissful unconsciousness, Phryne was vaguely aware of an intruder in her bed. It took a herculean effort, but she managed to rally her faculties and furrow her smooth forehead in concern. “Hmm?”

A low and familiar voice soothed through the fog of half-wakefulness. “Just me, Phryne,” murmured Jack, softly passing a hand over her rumpled black hair. “It’s late. Go back to sleep.”

“Mmm...” She snuggled back against Jack’s chest, flinching slightly at his cool, outside-scented presence. He draped his arm over her ribs and pulled her closer, molding to her shape. For a few minutes, all was quiet, and Phryne was drifting in a delicious limbo between contented sleep and equally contented wakefulness. 

Jack’s lips were warm and soft on the back of her neck. He dropped lazy kisses across her skin, while his fingers brushed light circles over the skin of her abdomen, and he hardened slowly against her rump. Phryne roused herself enough to smile. “Mmm... nice...”

Encouraged, Jack slipped his other arm beneath her and circled his fingers around her nipple. Phryne hummed and rolled over in his embrace. “Want something, darling?”

“I do,” Jack rumbled, splaying his hands across her back. “But if you’re too sleepy...”

“Oh, the flesh is willing,” Phryne yawned, rolling her hips invitingly and kissing the corner of his mouth. “You do what you like... I’ll just lie here and... enjoy...” 

He chuckled softly, a low rich sound that curled its way into Phryne’s middle and almost did more to arouse her than his fingers ever could. “Then lie back,” he murmured, coaxing her back into her nest of pillows, and rising over her. 

Phryne sank into the deep satin-covered pillows and lost herself in the skillful movements of Jack’s lips over her skin. He spent several moments on each of her breasts, lovingly teasing each nipple into a tight peak, before moving slowly down her stomach, kissing softly, and nuzzling her skin. 

He settled down comfortably between her legs, resting his cheek on one thigh and looking up at her with an expression of gentle lust. “Enjoying yourself, my lady?”

“Mmm... thoroughly, darling,” Phryne sighed, smiling down at him with a feeling of deep contentment. “It’s very nice to not have to do any work for a change.”

Jack chuckled and kissed the crease between her pelvis and thigh. “I thought you liked that sort of work,” he teased, tracing his fingertips up and down the damp line of her sex. 

“Oh, I do...” He slowly slid one finger in between her wet folds, and her breath hitched in her throat. “I like it very much... but sometimes... ohhh... mmm... it’s very pleasant to not have to do the work.” Phryne bit her lower lip and rocked slightly into his touch. “And very flattering.”

“Flattery, Miss Fisher?” Jack shot her a look of mock effrontery. “You know I would never.”

“But you do, Jack, you do... oh, _god_ ,” she moaned, arching her hips to give his second finger more room to work. Phryne gasped out a laugh.

“You’re disheveled, sleep-flushed, your hair’s a mess... but I still want to make love to you.” Jack pressed a soft kiss to her thigh. “Is that how I flatter you?”

At that moment, Phryne was unable to answer him with words. 

Jack continued to take his time pleasuring her, rousing her slowly, tasting her, clearly enjoying the soft sighs and the building but still sleepy urgency in her cries. When he finally rose up and sheathed himself inside her, Phryne clung to him, not desperately, but because holding him completed the feeling of warm drowsy love and safety. 

He moved inside her gently, long slow careful strokes that let them both feel as much as possible. It was a surprisingly new experience, Phryne realized drowsily, letting her head drop back to give Jack’s lips more space to play over her throat, this sleepy lovemaking, placid and passionate at the same time, with a denouement that was little more than a final spasm of his lean hips and a long deep moan against her skin. 

With anyone else, it would have been boring. With Jack... oh, with Jack. Even the quiet moments were worth waking for.


End file.
